secrets and lies
by KookyMonsta
Summary: Winry And Envy Have a bit of late night fun at Envy's place on night. Lets hope Ed never finds out! ;) (very explicit) (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)


Disclaimer: OK it's Ira sorrow here so I can't say for certain that kookymonsta doesn't own FMA but I think I would now if she did

Can't I SHOULDN'T. okay winry, calm down... he won't know... If Edward knew what was about to happen, He would never NEVER! forgive me. I'm standing here in the bathroom of his house... envy's house... i'm dressed in the sluttiest clothes i could find. I don't even know why i own them... Black lace and silk are so not my thing anyway. It must have been a present. I can't recall too many unimportant things at this moment cause i am too busy thinking other things. I shouldn't be doing this i think once again. It kept going on, the same thoughts over and over...i can't do this, I shouldn't do this, i can't do this, i shouldn't do this. It went on like this for about five minutes before i was cut off by envy. "are you coming Winry? I've been waiting for ten minutes now!" "coming..." I splashed water in my face, dried off and headed out. "well, don't you look stunning?" Am I really doing this? I thought. "Come now darling, the fun is about to start." "yippy..." i said quite sarcastically "what's wrong sweetheart? upset lover boy might find out? It'll be our little secret ok?" and at that, he used his alchemy powers to remove his clothes. and there in front of me, sat a completely naked version of envy. I scowled at him a little bit for being such a man-slut, but he didn't notice. "well come on sweetheart, let's cuddle." He pulled me in closer to him i tried not to look at... it... Don't look down, Don't open your eyes, don't do it winry Don't do it! "you can look if you want winry, it won't bite." he said with a smirk on his face. I opened my eyes but refused to look down. he then turned my head so i was facing him. Dammit! Those damn eyes! so soft and innocent yet so alarming and dangerous. What i did next was so unexpected. I kissed him. Damn Him! Damn Him for having such adorable eyes! i pulled away for a second but he dove right back in. i fell in love with his kiss too. DAMMIT WINRY WHY!? i felt his lingering hands slowly make their way down to my lingerie and start removing the straps. i flinched a little and tried to push him away but his hands went right back to where they previously were. ten minutes later my clothing was laying on the floor and he was leaning over me, softly biting my bottom lip. He wasn't completely on me yet but i was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. he started making his way down my body kissing me everywhere, he then took his hand and started softly caressing my left breast. all feelings of discomfort and regret suddenly, just... vanished. disappeared as if they were never there in the first place. he then pulled himself completely on top of me. at that moment i felt something hard. he was already aroused and we had hardly even begun. he then realised his mistake and got up for a second. "I'll be back" he got out of the bed and walked over to his dresser. He reached in the top drawer, searched around a bit, then came back with a pack of condoms. "We wouldn't want to forget these would we?" he put one on and we picked up right where we left off. i had one last thought just as his penis slid into my cliterouse, I can't beleive this is really happening. He was surprisingly very good at this. About an hour after, we both came. he pumped slowly and carefully now, not wanting to hurt the gentle, butterfly like girl under him. he then removed himself off of me and went straight for my breasts. His tongue licked at them in a way that made my nipples go hard. he then lodged his index and middle finger up my pussy and touched me in a way that sent me way over the edge. I could tell he was pleased with his work but now it was my turn, i slowly put my hands around his dick and pumped until he came once again. by now we were both exhausted and were ready to sleep, without making any effort to put our clothing back on, he grabbed me around my waist and held me tight. we stayed like this the rest of the night. I woke in the morning to the sound of a shower head running. I looked around and figured it was him. i got up put on my lingerie and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "come on in sweetheart, it's open!" i slowly turned the Knob and walked inside. "good morning winry! sleep well?" "yes uh.. can i?" i darted my eyes towards the toilet. "go ahead sweetheart, it's not like i haven't ever seen you naked before" he winked and closed the shower curtain back up. "oh and feel free to join me if you'd like, we wouldn't want any evidence left over." he said i did my business. What the hell! i thought. When I was done I got up and flushed, then i stripped out of my lingerie and stepped into the shower. I was welcomed once again to the sight of envy naked. it was weird how i had sex and now i'm taking a shower with some gender confused freak of nature. "Why did i do this?" "Do what winry?" "Sleep with you! take this shower with you! how!?" "I'm still not understanding sweetheart, a little more of an explanation would be nice" YOUR JUST SOME GENDER CONFUSED FREAK ENVY! YOU DON'T KNOW IF YOU ARE A GUY OR A GIRL AND, AND...ERRR!" "Correction winry, i am a shapeshifter, i just prefer the male body more than female because it is easier to control. want proof?" Just then he shape shifted into girl for a split second and transformed back "i could take shape of whatever i want, whenever i want." "SO!?" "So... nothing, Face it sweetheart, you were just as pleased as i was last night. there is no denying it. Regardless of who i am, you loved me and you were all over me last night." "Fuck you envy, fuck you!" "I'd be happy if you did since i fucked you last night but you only returned the favor by giving me a handjob." "fine, want a blowjob? I'll drop to my knees right now and give you one. under one condition." "anything sweetheart" "We never speak of this again and you dont cum in my mouth got it?" "i believe that was two conditions sweetheart." he said with a wink "oh shut up Envy!" i said playfully as i dropped to her knees and began. It didn't take long for envy to lose it. he was over the edge in less than 5 minutes. for a creature with no official gender, he sure had a lot in him. when he finished his cumshot, he rinsed off, and we both got out. I got dressed in my normal, unslutty clothing, and he put on his normal Black cut off shirt and shorts/skirt thingy, along with his leg covers. "we forget now, got it" "not before i do this" and before i could ask what he wanted to do, he leaned in and kissed me, not a sloppy, sexy kiss like i'd been getting all night, but a soft, gentle, lingering kiss. He walked me to his back door and we said our final goodbyes. "Thanks for last night winry, i kinda had fun." "me too actually, oh and wait what did we do last night?" I said with a giggle and a wink. "Oh winry..." and he disappeared inside his house. I just really hope ed doesn't find out.

A/N: I am no way shape or form enthusing pornography, it was your choice to read this even though i told you it was highly explicit. it you are reading this at an age under 13 and are now scarred by it than just keep in mind that it was your choice to read/click on this story

Beta note of doom: Ira's sorrow here I'm calling myself her beta because I just went through and fixed as many

Mistakes as I could find. It was fun actually but don't yell at me if I missed stuff, also about her A/N I told her she could write whatever she wanted to but she still wanted to put that legal looking crap. It's just because she is a nice and legal person. I've rambled for too long but I still have one more thing to say. REIVEIW right now I don't care what you put but kookymonsta deserves lots of reiveiws so click that little button that says reiveiw. CLICK IT !


End file.
